New Beginnings
by 71star
Summary: Part 2 of BROKEN... The Journey continues for Edward and Bella as they start their lives as husband and wife. Mother and Father, what new adventures await them, what uphill battles will they have to face as well as any set backs. Join us on this new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Chapter 1

"I don't think I can take one more day of this!" I cry as I'm trying to get out of bed without peeing myself.

"Come on and let me help you." Edward holds out his hand.

"I'm not an invalid." I growl.

"I know you're not! But you are short and our bed, the bed YOU insisted on having is like ten feet off the ground for your pregnant ass!" he suppressed a smiled.

"Edward!" I growled again.

"Hey, stating a fact, stating a fact." He back away and into the bathroom to relieve himself first which almost made me lose my shit.

I finally waddle my seven month pregnant self into the bathroom as he's brushing his teeth and go, all privacy and modesty is out the window at this point and he knows it as he usually has to help me up. These twins are kicking my ass. I'm on strictly bed rest, have been since four months and that hasn't made for a happy Bella. Esme and everyone has been great about taking me out and pushing me in a wheelchair so I don't get cabin fever and we can get the rooms set up to my liking.

We were being blessed with a boy and a girl and with the babies due at basically any time, we were still stuck on names, mainly due to me. I wanted different names, but names that complemented each other and of course went well with Cullen.

"So, I've been thinking and I finally choose names." I smiled at Edward as we showed together.

"Whoa! Really?" He smiled.

"Yeah. I like Baylee Anne Cullen for a girl and Blayne Anthony Cullen for a boy." I nodded.

He kissed me for his response. "Those are perfect! Esme will love the fact that Baylee has her middle name too." He nuzzled my neck.

"And Blayne has yours and of course Carlisle's and then our next child I can name after my dad somehow. " I shrugged.

We finished our shower and Edward left for work, leaving me on the couch to blob out until Esme arrived for our lunch date.

I was still a little afraid to be home alone, but with all the curtains drawn, the security system set, phones at the ready I was a little better. It helped that James' dad was dead, his mom was in prison for tax evasion and James was in a mental hospital, a total vegetable. My shelters that I had opened and the secret help line to get women and children to my shelters or out of town that I funded were doing quite well. I personally didn't attend any of the fund raisers myself. I had a spokeswoman who ran my company, I just oversaw everything and approved the final touches.

Maria was a strong woman who had been through abuse just about as bad as I had been, but killed her husband in the end. She did get off because of the documentation, she stayed unfortunately because years ago there was no help and as a Catholic even her parents told her they'd disown her. So her husband would take her to the ER for the really bad stuff, the doctor would make house calls for the others, she'd take her own pictures when he wasn't home and hide the camera, learned photography and developed them herself. She hid the, for years. One day he beat their daughter and started to rape her that was the end. She picked up the brass candle stick and beat him to death, took pictures of her daughter, embarrassing as it might have been, developed them and called the police.

She was arrested, the daughter was put into foster care for several months until she was cleared.

She had to move out of state so no one knew about her and became a photographer and now was my spokeswoman. I loved her like a second mom.

"Bella, Bella?" I heard Esme's panicked voice.

"Sorry, I guess I dozed off." I laughed I tried to sit up.

"Here, let me." She helped me up and slid on my shoes.

We went to lunch and I told her we decided on names and she was ecstatic at them.

"Those are the perfect names." She smiled.

"Will your family be mad dear?" she worried.

"No. I'll honor the, with the next bunch." I laughed.

"Plan on having more?" she questioned.

"Yes! We want a LOT of children, close in age too." I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Oh! I can't wait! We're going to be so blessed!" she hugged me tightly.

We finished our lunch before heading home to spend a relaxing night with my husband.

AN:

Hope you'll enjoy this new look into Edward and Bella's future…

I couldn't keep the title Broken anymore…

She's really not… Edward has helped her now…

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginnings

Chapter 2

*****This is going to be SHORT… A few chapters at the most… Just Bella and Edward's life together with their children… it'll jump ahead by a few years as well with the chapters… ENJOY!*****

"Baylee, Blayne! Can you put Charlene's shoes on please! I'm trying to get Emma Rose dressed and daddy will be here any minute!" I yelled from the nursery.

"Yes mama!" they yelled back in unison.

They were eight years old now. Charlene was six and Emma Rose was two. We'd had two miscarriages in between and of course were devastated but bounced back and were blessed with our other two. Blayne was very protective of all his sisters and him and Baylee were thick as thieves. They did everything together and rarely caused problems. They'd leave that to Charlene and Emma Rose. Charlene was the quiet, yet sneaky trouble maker and Emma Rose lived up to her name sakes and was loud and rambunctious. I often threatened Emmett and Rose that I would send her over she was having a meltdown, to which they'd just laugh.

"Bella! I'm here. Are you ready?" Edward yelled up the stairs.

"The kids are!" I snapped.

I heard him taking the steps two at a time.

"Why aren't you ready? We're going to be late!" He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Oh because I only had to get 4 kids ready! Bathed, dressed, hair brushed with all four, two braided and one screaming as I put in a bow and not to mention the horrible fit she threw when I put on her shoes. For someone named after Rose, I don't know why she hates shoes. So, I'm showered and I have makeup, but that's it, I need to slip into my dress, if you can wrangle them into the car I'd appreciate it!" I sighed.

The party was wonderful.

"Esme! You've outdone yourself again!" I gave her a big hug.

"It's not every day you get to celebrate your own son being named Chief of Staff." She smiled.

"I know. The only positive part is he'll be home on the weekends. Hopefully not super late every night. Especially with another one on the way." I smiled rubbing my small belly.

"He said this is the last one?" she questioned.

"Yeah. All our rooms will be full. We're thinking of adding on a special playroom now though. That way it'll be a place the bigger kids can go with their friends and won't bother the little ones." I shrugged.

"Can you get it done before this one?" Esme asked concerned.

"We have someone coming out next week to let us know. We're going to build it over the garage. We want it mostly completed, Edward will be taking two weeks off when the baby comes, but that's it and it's not 100% guaranteed. If an emergency arises, he has to go. You know that. You're getting Carlisle after all these years." I smiled.

"Yes I am, but now you and those precious grandbabies will have us on call whenever you need us." She squeezed my hand.

"Thanks Esme." I told her sincerely.

"There you are, is my mother monopolizing you?" Edward asked as he kissed my cheek handing me a sleeping Emma Rose.

"No, just talking about you." Esme smiled.

"I'm afraid." Edward laughed.

"As you should be." I smiled.

"Do you mind if I go hobnob some more?" he asked worried.

"No, I'm sitting, I'm fine for a little while. Are the others behaving?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're in the movie room, mom has it all set up." He smiled.

"Ok. See you in a few." I smiled as he walked away, such a smooth talker.

"Bella, why don't you go put the baby in the nursery and you lay in the guest room. You look tired my dear." Esme helped me up.

"I think I will. Will you let Edward know?" I asked. She nodded and I escaped quietly upstairs to rest.

A little later I felt the bed dip beside me and my shoes slide off.

"Babe, lift up. We're staying here tonight. The twins went home with Emmett and Rose, Charlene is in the nursery with Emma Rose and I just want to snuggle with my beautifully pregnant wife with no interruptions. Mom said she's got the girls when or if they wake up in the middle of the night and in the morning. Then her and dad are taking them to the park and will bring them home later tonight. We've got all day to ourselves and a dinner date tonight." He kissed my neck and pulled me closer, whispering for me to go to sleep.

AN:

I'm ALIVE, I'm ALIVE….

So sorry it took so long for me to get this out…

My computer is WACKED…

I had to get on the big old desktop to do this so forgive me…

I've had a hell of a time finding a new laptop…

I've been through 4 in a week!

2 have been defective and the other 2 have been pieces of shit…

Sorry again for the wait!

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

New Beginnings

Chapter 3

Baylee and Blayne were turning 13 today.

We were having a huge party, thankfully they shared most of the same friends.

There were tents set up outside for the food and dancing. We had a few photo booths set up around the area as well as two free roaming photographers and a DJ.

The food tent was huge and consisted of two cakes, one for each of them and their styles. Baylee was into dance and music so that was her theme, all in purples. Blayne was your typical jock, his sport of choice was baseball, although he played several. So his cake was a giant baseball.

All our family was here and there were not only tons of teenagers running around, but our family and kids too.

"Charlene, I need you to make sure that Sophia doesn't wander off, understand? If she gets cranky, come get one of us." I instructed my 11 year old to watch after her 5 year old sister.

"OK mom. But will I get to have any fun?" she sighed.

"Of course. I just need to get things started. She'll be passed out soon and Aunt Rose will take her then." I hugged Charlene tightly thanking her and walking away to supervise the final touches.

The party was a huge success, there were teenagers asking for the party planner and they couldn't believe I planned it all.

"I think the twins loved it babe." Edward wrapped his hands around me from behind.

"Me too." I squeezed his hands in return.

The kids danced into the night the little ones were tucked into bed, Edward, Emmett, Rose and myself were all on the back deck talking and drinking our beers.

"So Edward, how does it feel to have teens now?" Emmett laughed.

"Ugh! Don't remind me. Baylee talks about 'becoming a woman'" he whispers. "And Blayne is obsessed with showing every single new hair that pops out of his body." He shudders and Rose spews beer everywhere through her laugh.

"Oh my gosh, that's classic. Do they tell you that Bells?" Emmett bellows.

"Of course, but I'm the mom, it's no big deal. Mr. Dr. here can't handle it." I laugh. "You should have seen when Char came and told him she need to go shopping for bras because she was getting boobs. He turned green and picked up Sophia and hugged her tightly telling her how proud he was of her. Char was so confused. I had to explain she scared daddy by talking about boobs." We all broke out in a fit of laughter and Edward flicked us off.

The night came to an end, some of the kids volunteered to stay and help clean up the little things, I had a cleaning crew coming in the morning for the big clean up.

Having kids was rewarding, yet tiring.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

AN:

Just a little filler…

Next chapter is last…

It'll fill you in on where all the kids are and what Bella and Edward

Are up to…

Reviews=Love


	4. Chapter 4

New Beginnings

Chapter 4

I can't believe my Sophia is getting married today.

I thought the day that Steven came and asked for her hand in marriage might be his last day on earth.

I'll remember it forever.

"_Mom, dad, I'm bringing Steven home with me at Christmas this year, I hope it's OK." Sophia had asked on her weekly Skype session._

"_Why? And who is this Steven?" Edward spat his name like it was venom._

"_Dad! I've been telling you about Steven for 2 years now!" Sophia pouted._

"_Well, I don't recall a Steven!" he protested._

"_Dad!" Sophia protested._

_This went on for 30 minutes of the Skype call before Edward agreed to let Steven come home with her at Christmas._

_Christmas break arrives and as Sophia is taking a shower in her room, yes Edward made them stay in separate rooms, even though they were in graduate school, Steven joined us in the kitchen and declared his love for our daughter. He asked for her hand in marriage._

_I thought Edward was going to stroke and ruin the surprise, I almost had to smack him._

_I felt bad for Steven because Edward was being as ass. _

_Steven really was a nice guy. Much nicer than Baylee's husband and Steven was going to be a surgeon!_

_He didn't even have a problem when Charlene came out and told us she was gay, so I had to set him straight on Steven and made him apologize. _

"_Sorry Steven, Sophia is my baby girl and I was always extra protective of her. And since I don't really know you it's hard." Edward apologized._

"_AndifBellawouldallowitI'dcallgrandpaandrunabackgroundcheck" he mumbled before kicking the counted and walking out the back door._

"_Ugh! I'm so sorry Steven. These men are so protective of their daughters." I shook my head and hugged him and welcomed him to the family._

As I helped Sophia into her dress I smiled.

Her and Steven had decided to move closer to us, Steven had taken a job at the hospital with Edward and given him permission a couple of years ago to run that background check.

"_You know, if I want to come work for you sir, you'll have to run one anyway." He shook Edward's hand after he'd proposed to Sophia. And of course Sophia was a lot like me and blew up at her father at the time._

"Mom, why are you all smiles?" she asked.

"Think back on when Steven proposed." I smiled at her.

"Ugh! Dad and his stupid 'background' check." She laughed.

"Yeah." Baylee and Charlene joined in on the laughter.

"I didn't have to worry about that." Charlene boasted.

"Of course not! You've got another woman!" Baylee snapped. She and her sister didn't see eye to eye on that, more like Baylee's husband, so therefore, Baylee. I'm so glad she didn't have children, as much as I'd love to have grandchildren from her, not with him!

The door cracked open and speak of the devil.

"Bay, come here!" he yelled and her head dipped. Oh hell no! This is NOT my daughter. I followed her.

"What the fuck are you wearing? There's nothing there! Do you want all the men looking at your fat ass?" he snapped in a low menacing tone.

"My sister picked these out. I didn't have a say Jon!" she whispered.

"Don't take that tone with me!" he snapped again. "You'll pay tonight." He huffed and walked away.

As she turned to close the door I stood with my arms crossed, I knew he was as ass, but not abusive.

"You will NOT be going with him! You'll be coming home with dad and me." I stated.

"No mom. It'll make it worse." She shivered.

"Babe, I know what you're going through. We need to have a talk tonight. Trust me." I wrapped her in my arms tightly. But right now it's about Sophia, so let's smile." I kissed her temple.

I pulled out my cellphone and tapped out a text for my son to join us.

"Mom, what's up?" Blayne asked.

My son, he was handsome, smart and given me twin grandbabies.

Michael and Michelle they were 2 and although we didn't get to see them a lot since they lived in Texas, he was in the Army, we just went to them several times a year and when he went on deployment they'd come stay with us, so his wife Cathy didn't have to be on base alone. She was a great fit to our family as well.

"Blayne, I need you to get Uncle Emmett and get Baylee's low life husband out of her quietly. Don't let dad know, get him in here first. He's liable to beat the shit out of him. Got it. And do it NOW! Thanks." I kissed his cheek and gave him the 'I'll explain later look'.

Edward came in looking confused.

"Why do you need me?" he asked.

"We need to get ready, it's almost time for you to walk your daughter down the aisle silly." I thought you might want a few moments alone." I hugged him tightly.

"Bella…" he warned.

"No." I stopped him. "Later."

He sighed and shook his head.

I smiled and kissed him.

"Be with your daughter." I placed a hand on his cheek, took a few pictures of my own and peeked out the door.

Blayne gave me a thumbs up.

We stood in the back until it was time to go to our seats.

The wedding was perfect, I cried like a baby, Edward held me and calmed me down.

The reception was perfect and went off without a hitch, I couldn't have asked for a more perfect family for Sophia to marry into.

Steven's family was a little more refined than ours, but not a lot. Not to the point where they couldn't have fun. They were just all doctors and lawyers and I mean every single one of them. I think there were a couple of Wall Street traders and high end accountants.

I saw Baylee arguing on her phone and knew it had to be Jon, especially when her head went into a submissive pose, one I remember all too well, even after all these years. I knew this is why she didn't come around a lot and 'worked' all the time, even if they did live a few towns over.

I knew the signs all too well I lived them for too many years.

"Bay, come on, let's go home and talk. Sophia and Steven are getting ready to leave." I hugged her close.

"Mom…" she tried to warn like her dad.

"No, we need to talk." I put on my mom voice.

We sent off the newlyweds and then wished everyone a goodnight, sighting Baylee had a headache.

I told Edward to stay and enjoy what he paid for.

He gave me a look and I shook my head.

We drove home in silence and when we got home I instructed Baylee to take a nice hot shower to relax herself while I changed and made some hot tea. I'd already set the alarm so I felt safe, so I washed up quickly, knowing Baylee took long showers.

I made our tea and waited for her to come down.

"OK, what's so important mom?" she said sitting beside me on the couch.

"Let me start by telling you what happened to me… It was pretty and in the end, you will be divorcing Jon. I don't care if you move back in with your dad and I or we help you get a place of your own. But this will end after tonight." I stated firmly.

"His name was James and he used to hit me, starve me and keep me from my family… Sound familiar?" I asked.

I looked at Baylee and she had tears streaming down her face.

"He abused me for years Bay, I'd almost given up. Rose helped save me…" I went on to tell her everything and even showed her the pictures of my abuse that we'd kept, I don't know why, maybe incase this ever happened to one of our own.

But by the end of the night she was ready to call the lawyers.

I called Edward and he was home in a flash.

We called together the family, always did.

Filed for divorce, waited until the asshole went to work, took all of Baylee's things, Emmett shredded 90% of his things and when Baylee check their account she was amazed at the amount of money in there. She took her 50% and we moved her back into her old room for now.

All our children were doing great for themselves.

Blayne was an officer in the Army with no interest in leaving anytime soon and his wife was fine with that, she'd grown up and Army brat.

Charlene and her partner ran a successful coffee shop/art gallery in downtown Seattle.

Sophia and Steven had been married for three years now and had given me little Kayla. She was quiet and shy, Steven's mom said Steven had been like that when he was little and although Sophia was quiet, she was never shy. So this was new for Edward and me.

I watched her while they worked and I loved it, I spoiled her to the ends of the earth. Rose and I took her everywhere, because Rose watched a couple of her grandchildren as well.

Baylee was now on her own, her ex had left the area, with heavy persuasion and she'd met a nice guy at her new job since she'd moved back to town.

He worked with Emmett and was actually a few years older and divorced too.

He had a daughter who was 10 and the sweetest thing, she loved Baylee immediately. I guess her mother had been abusive.

I was just happy all my children were happy and safe.

And I had most of them close.

I was very blessed with my family.

AN:

Thanks for taking this ride with me…

I hope you all enjoyed it!

Sorry it took so long for the final chapter…

I had to get it just right though, I can't leave it half-assed, it'd bother me…

Reviews=Love


End file.
